Jaune Arc:The Last Uchiha
by DinoWaffles2
Summary: The Uchiha Clan were known and feared in the past. In the past the clan was slaughtered by the eldest son of the clan head due to the Curse Of Hatred that plagued the clan. Now in the world of Remnant the Uchiha Clan was killed off once more. Not due to the curse of hatred, but the fear one woman had for the clan. The entire clan was killed in one night, leaving only Jaune Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Rise and Fall of the Uchiha Clan, Remnant Style

The Uchiha Clan was one of the most feared clans in all of Remnant. They were also one of the oldest clans in all of Remnant, dating all the way back to when the four kingdoms were founded. The Uchiha were feared due to their special eyes, the sharingan. The Sharingan, the dojutsu of the Uchiha clan was well known and feared by enemies and allies alike. Make the mistake of looking into a pair of Sharingan eyes during battle and your fate is sealed. After many years the Uchiha name slowly became a memory and the Uchiha clan became the Arc clan. Instead of the natural Uchiha black hair and onyx eyes the Arcs mainly had blonde hair and blue eyes. They still possessed the Sharingan, but rarely showed it to keep the world from knowing the Arcs were actually the Uchiha.

Sun shined through the gaps of the blinds hitting the eyes of a young teen with unkempt blonde hair. The boy groaned and slowly sat up in his bed and stretched,while yawning. The boy stood up and looked into the mirror by his bed. He say that his hair was messier than it usually was he decided it was because of all the tossing and turning he did last night while trying to fall asleep. He began to fix hair using his left hand. He knew if he tried to make it look normal his hair would at some point return to his natural messy hair. He then walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of dark blue pants, a blue cloth, a white long sleeved shirt, and black arm guards. He put on the pants first, then the shirt which he kept open at the torso, then the black arm guards which covered his forearms. He then hung the blue cloth around his waist and covered his stomach and ended at his knees. He then secured the cloth with a purple rope belt. He then looked into the mirror to see how he looked, and to make sure nothing was wrong in his outfit.

Only one thing was missing in his outfit, and that was his sword, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, or the Grass-cutting Sword. In the reflection of the mirror he could see that it was propped up against the wall next to his bed. The hilt and scabbard of the Kusanagi were both black with a white line down the middle on both sides. The hilt of the sword has the uchiha clan symbol in the middle of two white lines. He picked up the Kusanagi and secured it diagonally under the purple rope acting as a belt. The boy stared into the mirror and now knew why his clan members said he looked like his ancestor Sasuke Uchiha.

He was an exact replica of Sasuke with the only external differences being his blonde hair and blue eyes. They even bet on if he would have the same Mangekyou Sharingan as Sasuke or have his own unique set of Mangekyou. While we're on the topic of sharingan the boy, like many his age, has unlocked his sharingan, but the way his sharingan were unlocked was because of an intense feeling of joy when he learned he would inherit the Kusanagi no Tsurugi on his tenth birthday. The day after he received the Kusanagi his training with Kenjutsu began.

His teachers learned that he was a prodigy with swords as soon as his training began. He had defeated them in two minutes albeit they were holding back so they wouldn't hurt him. Today happened to be they day when all Uchiha of age would find out what their chakra nature would be. Most Uchiha had a very strong fire nature with a minor lighting nature. The boy, however, had a strong lightning nature and a minor fire nature. When his chakra nature was tested the older Uchiha there were shocked to find out that his chakra nature was flipped with lighting being the strongest and fire being the weakest. Finding someone with a lot of lightning style jutsu to train him was hard to do since most Uchiha made little lightning style jutsu in their arsenal.

The only Uchiha that had a high lightning nature was his grandfather Cornelius Arc. When Cornelius found out about his grandson having a high lighting nature like him he was happy. Cornelius had always wanted to be able to teach someone all of the Raiton jutsu he had, but no-one had ever had a strong enough lightning nature to learn them. He had thought that all of his knowledge of Raiton would go to the grave with him. That turned out to be wrong when his grandson had a high enough lightning nature to learn all that Cornelius knew. When Cornelius began teaching his grandson all he knew he found out his grandson was a prodigy.

Every jutsu that Cornelius showed him he successfully performed the jutsu in a matter of minutes. He memorized the hand seals without even using his sharingan. Months went by and Cornelius had already taught him all of the Raiton jutsu he had. Cornelius thought it would take him a year at the least to teach his grandson all the Raiton jutsu he knew, but his grandson proved him wrong every step of the way. When Cornelius had first meet his grandson he thought he looking at Uchiha Sasuke. If it had not been for the blonde hair and blue he wouldn't have known it was his grandson and not Uchiha Sasuke. He even wore the same clothes that Uchiha Sasuke wore in the history books in the Arc family library.

He even wielded the same sword Sasuke did, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Cornelius now knew why he had other Uchiha betting on if his grandson would have Sasuke's Mangekyou or not. He personally believed his grandson would have Sasuke's Mangekyou. His reasoning? The fact that his grandson was Uchiha Sasuke's transmigrant. Yes he knew from the moment that he saw his grandson he knew he was Sasuke's transmigrant. Just as Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke were the transmigrates of Indra Otsutsuki, his grandson was the next in line. He knew the rules of transmigration, which meant that the transmigrates of Indra and Ashura Otsutsuki were destined to fight each other at some point in time.

Though he knew his grandson wouldn't run into a transmigrant of Uzumaki Naruto. The only known clan to have a transmigrant of Ahura was the Senju and Uzumaki. The Senju died out before the four kingdoms were founded. The last known living Senju was Senju Tsunade but she died long after the Fourth Great Ninja War ended. The Uzumaki clan lasted longer than the Senju, simply because of the fact the Uzumaki's had a ridiculously long lifespan. In the time of Uchiha Sasuke the only known living Uzumaki were Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Karin that was a part of Sasuke's personal team, Taka.

It was known in the world of remnant that the Uzumaki Clan helped found the four kingdoms, but they soon died out. The only living clan from the time of Uchiha Sasuke was the Uchiha Clan. So Cornelius knew that his grandson didn't have to deal with any Ashura transmigrate trying to fight him. Cornelius knew that he should tell his grandson of the mangekyou that was stored in the vault if his eyes ever went blind. That could wait until his grandson possessed the mangekyou and was almost blind. If his grandson did have Sasuke's Mangekyou then the pair of mangekyou sharingan in the vault would be perfect for him.

Those mangekyou would give his grandson the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, but not just any pair of EMS but the EMS of Uchiha Sasuke. For the mangekyo in the vault were the mangekyou of Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke's older brother. Cornelius knew how those eyes wound up in the vault. Cornelius was the one who put those eyes in the vault. Long after the Fourth Great Ninja War ended Sasuke had a daughter named Uchiha Sarada. Uchiha Sarada married the son of Uzumaki Naruto the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Boruto. They had a son that they named Uchiha Gabriel.

Gabriel had blonde hair and blue eyes like his father and grandfather. When Gabriel was born everyone thought he was an Uzumaki, because he had blonde hair and blue eyes like his father, but during training he unlocked his sharingan. That was a major shocker to everyone. It was unheard of an Uchiha having any other hair or eye color. Later on when Gabriel unlocked his Mangekyou once again everyone was shocked Gabriel's Mangekyou was the Mangekyou of Uchiha Itachi. Gabriel became the leader of the Uchiha clan when everyone from his father's generation died.

He named the Uchiha Clan the Arc clan to keep his clan safe from people who would come after the power of the the war between the Alliance and the "Queen" as some people had come to call her ended the power of the Uchiha Clan was known all over Remnant. The woman seeked the power of the sharingan for her gain. She wanted the sharingan to put the entire world under her control. She had found an old book that told of the Eye of the Moon Plan, the Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Her goal was to recreate the God Tree and receive the Ten Tails, then seal it within herself to become the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki and manifest the Rinne-Sharingan and cast the Mugen-Tsukuyomi by reflecting the Rinne-Sharingan off the moon. Her plan was foiled by Gabriel who along with a coalition of huntsmen, huntresses and members of his clan fought her. The woman however, was no pushover. Her control over the creature of Grimm made her a formidable foe. The creatures of Grimm flooded the battlefield killing huntsmen and huntresses left and right. The creatures of Grimm were also being killed left and right.

The battle of Grimm and huntsmen/huntresses was quickly becoming a stalemate with both sides being killed at the same pace, both sides had the exact same number of casualties. When the Uchiha entered the battle they turned the tide of the battle. Suddenly the the Grimm were slaughtered as fast as they Grimm were no match for the Uchiha led by Gabriel. The Uchiha, from the moment they entered the battle activated their sharingan, revealing to the entire alliance the power of the Uchiha Clan. The members of the Alliance watched in awe as they saw the power of the Uchiha Clan.

At first when they saw the Uchiha's eyes turn into spinning red eyes it confused them. 'Is that their semblance' some thought. It seemed that those eyes allowed them to predict the Grimm's movement. They saw the Ursa that tried to intimidate them with their size fail. The ursa that tried to oppose them were slaughtered in a matter of seconds. The Ursa Majors tried their luck in fighting the Uchiha next. The Ursa Majors massive figure with long, sharp spikes growing out of their back only added to their intimidation factor. One would think that the massive body of the Major would slow it down, but it didn't. Most huntsmen and huntresses have trouble taking an Ursa Major down, but the Ursa Majors have never fought an Uchiha Ursa Majors were put down by the Uchiha like stray dogs.

The tide of battle was turned once again, but in the favor of the 'Queen' and the creatures of Grimm. The battle looked liked it was going to end soon with a victory for the Alliance,but a loud, menacing, roar sounded out through the battlefield. All eyes turned towards the sound and widened in horror. A Grimm Dragon appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

It was a huge winged dragon, with big red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wing is has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, so that its entire neck also opens when it roars.

Of all the known creatures of Grimm no-one had ever seen or heard of a Grimm Dragon. Every member of the Alliance was frozen in fear , no-one could move. As the dragon flew overhead a dark ooze dripped off of its enormous body. The ooze spawned Grimm wherever the ooze landed. The alliance watched in fear as more and more Grimm were created before their eyes. The first to react was Gabriel. Gabriel had analyzed the situation before him and knew he had to take out the dragon before it spawned anymore Grimm, that and he knew by killing the dragon moral would skyrocket. Acting quickly Gabriel activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, Ox → Rabbit → Monkey or Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → Monkey, the sound of many birds chirping at once was heard. All eyes turned to Gabriel and saw lightning surrounding Gabriel's right hand.

'What is that technique?' Some thought. 'Thats his Chidori!' Uchiha clan members yelled in their minds.

Gabriel swung his arm to the right, and thousands of senbons made of lightning flew towards the dragon at alarming speeds. With his Mangekyou active he was guaranteed a direct hit on the dragon's nothing would pierce the skin and armor of a Grimm unless it was sharp enough, made of the right metal,or coated in wind chakra. In this case the senbon were made completely out of senbon flew towards the dragon at breakneck speeds.

The dragon saw the incoming projectiles and tried to move out of the way in time, but the senbon were moving too fast. The senbon were embedded in the dragons vitals, the senbon then electrocuted the dragon from its dragon let out a roar of pain, and the ooze from before poured out of its massive mouth. The dragons entire body began to smoke as more and more ooze poured out of its mouth and other parts of its body. With a final roar the dragon crashed into the ground, making a crater, before it evaporated and scattered across the seemed that the ooze conducted electricity very well.

The ooze that had leaked out of the dragon started to clump together and try to form a new Grimm. Lightning surrounded Gabriel's hand once more and he ran towards to ooze that had begun to take shape. The form the ooze begun to take resembled that of a jellyfish. Gabriel stopped and allowed the grimm to fully form. The grimm that formed had a small spherical body covered with bone like plates, red tentacles and a single eye. Gabriel, with his chidori still active, watched the strange grimm in suspicion, waiting for it to make a move.

Red smoke filled the orb, before going completely dark, then a face slowly came into view. Gabriel and other members of the alliance realized that the face being shown to them was the 'Queen' that led the army of Grimm they were woman introduced herself as Salem.

Salem's skin is a deathly white, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae or her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.She wears a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

She stated that she would become the Ten-Tails Jinchuuriki and cast the Mugen Tsukuyomi on the moon and rule Remnant. Salem wanted power, she wanted the power that would come from being the Ten-Tail's Jinchuuriki, the power of the Sage of Six Paths. The same power that lead Uchiha Madara to start the Fourth Great Ninja War. The same war that brought his end by the hand of Black Zetsu, and the return of Otsutsuki Kaguya, The Rabbit Goddess, and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. That same quest for power led to her defeat by the hands of Gabriel.

Gabriel defeated Salem , the alliance had won the war. Both sides lost many during the war. The survivor of this war went on to tell everyone they knew the power the Uchiha Clan possessed. They told of how Gabriel defeated a Grimm Dragon as if it were nothing. They told of the massive spectral, humanoid avatar he summoned to combat Salem and her Grimm. They told of his ability to shoot black flames from his eyes, that tore through and army of Grimm like it were child's play. They told of the power of the spinning red eyes of the Uchiha. By the end of the war the entirety of Remnant knew of the power the Uchiha Clan possessed. Some were frightened of the power the Uchiha possessed, while some wanted the power for themselves. Needless to say anyone who came after the Sharingan of the Uchiha were never heard from again.

Cornelius told the boy that if he ever went blind to take the eyes of Gabriel from the vault and replace the blind eye. By doing this he would gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The boy knew that one day he would need to implant those eyes in place of his own. He didn't know when that would be but he knew it would happen sometime in the future.

The boy had woken up the next morning,and put his clothes back on and took his sword. He thought today would be a good day, but he would soon find out he was wrong, terribly wrong. It was too quiet, normally he would hear the other children running around playing,but all he heard was complete silence. He could hear nothing, no bird chirping, no noise in the kitchen,or anything else. He left his room and began to walk down the hallway. When he stepped out of the hallway his eyes widened in horror. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, the roof, the floor it was everywhere.

He quickly left the house. Outside he found the cause of all the blood. Bodies littered the ground. Whitefang members, Uchiha Clan members. He know heard the fighting going on, the screams, explosions, swords clashing. He was worried about his sisters he had hoped they got to safety before the fighting began. He ran to where he heard the most fighting going on. He turned the corner and what he saw made him freeze in place. His skin was pale, his eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. Tears ran down his face like a river, he had never cried so much in his entire life. For before him lie the bodies of all seven of his sisters. Their bodies lay motionless on the ground, their eyes white, and covered in blood.

He turned another corner, he could hear the fighting growing louder and louder the closer he got. When he got to where the fighting was taking place he saw his mother on the ground dead,and his father fighting a woman who looked to be around 19 years old. The women has ash-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. The women was hovering and it looked like fire was coming off of her right eye.

He stood frozen in place as he watched his dad fight the women. He stood frozen as she killed his dad right in front of him. He stood there frozen as Cornelius fought the women who killed his son. Cornelius stood no match for the women, who had the powers of the fall maiden. He stood there frozen in place, as he began to cry blood, and his sharingan morphed to its Mangekyou design which resembled three intersecting ellipses. He stared at the ground with blood streaming down his face.

As blood continued to stream down his face he unconsciously activated the special ability of his Mangekyou Sharingan. He thought about all of his now dead clan members and the people who murdered them. He thought of all of the bodies that littered the Uchiha Clan compound. He thought about the woman who killed his father and thought about how he wanted to kill the ones responsible for this.

When he looked up with his Mangekyou spinning madly...

Black flame consumed all.

 **That's all for the first chapter of this new story.I had been thinking about making this for a while now.I first thought of it when I was talking with a friend about what Jaune's semblance was. We were talking and in my head I was like "Hey what if Jaune had the Sharingan". I've been working out the plot and what sharingan abilities Jaune would have for three or four weeks. A week ago I decided that Jaune would have Amaterasu and Sasuke's Mangekyou. Then I had to figure out how Jaune would have Sasuke's Mangekyou, and I eventually thought of Jaune being Sasuke's transmigrant. Next I thought of if Sasuke had a transmigrant then Naruto should aswell, but I decided against it simply because I didn't feel like having another Naruto running around. Plus I've seen too many RWBY crossovers where Naruto is in the RWBY universe.**

 **The "Family Tree" of the Uchiha in this Fanfic goes like this**

 **Sasuke-Sarada-Gabriel-Cornelius-Vlad-Jaune**

 **Gabriel is Jaune's Great-Grandfather**

 **Sarada is Jaune's Great-Great-Grandmother**

 **Sasuke is Jaune's Great-Great-Great-Grandfather**

 **Gabriel has Itachi's Sharingan and all of the abilities that come with them, including the Yata Mirror, Totsuka Blade,and the Yasaka Magatama.**

 **Jaune has Sasuke's Sharingan meaning he had Kagutsuchi and will gain the Yasaka Magatama after he get the EMS from implanting Gabriel's Sharingan.**

 **As of chapter 1 Team JNPR and WBY are all 15 years old, Ruby is 13 years old.**


	2. Chapter 2: 2 Years Later

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2! In this chapter we see how Jaune acts 2 years after his entire clan was killed. Will he seek revenge like Sasuke once did or will he come to terms with what happened and move on. All of these question will be answered (Probably) in this chapter. Now time for disclaimers!**

 **I do not own RWBY or Naruto all rights go their respective owners.**

 **Jaune will still be wearing the outfit Sasuke wore in the beginning of Shippuden and most likely will until volume 4.**

Chapter 2

2 Years Later

Jaune Arc stood on a cliff overlooking what remained of the Uchiha Clan compound. There wasn't much left after he burned everything to the ground with Amaterasu. The compound, everyone that was in it at the time had all been turned to ash and all of the rubble was a hatch that went underground. The hatch led to the Uchiha Clan Vault and the stone tablet. The flames consumed all, living or dead nothing was left, not even ash. This was the power of the inextinguishable flames of Amaterasu. Once the flames have been summoned they can only be extinguished by the one who summoned the flames can put them out. Other ways of putting out the flames would be absorbing them, pushing them away with Shinra Tensei, being faster than the flames, or being to Ten-Tail's Jinchuuriki.

Jaune believed that everyone in the compound had been turned to ash by his Amaterasu he was wrong. The woman that killed his dad and grandfather had gotten away.

People had found out about the massacre that happened at the Arc compound. There were countless stories on what happened to the Arcs. No bodies were ever discovered, all that remained at the Arc compound was rubble and mass amounts of blood. Outside the compound in a trail a tattered white fang flag was found. If the media needed something else to vilify the white fang this was it. Needless to say the media was in an uproar. Now the world had even more reason to kill off the white fang. It was a good thing only a handful of people knew that Jaune was still alive. If the whole world knew he was alive he wouldn't be able to walk down the street without being hammered for interviews,and Jaune Arc was not a man who liked interviews. He didn't feel like sitting through interview after interview. So he decided to stay off the radar until he went to a combat school, preferably Beacon Academy like his Grandfather did. He took one last look at the compound before turning around and walked off.

Roman Torchwick and four of his hands head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way to the shop. From Dust Till Dawn . Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, and didn't notice a young girl wearing a hooded red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapon magazine, while listening to music.

The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper .

Roman flicked his cigar and said "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late? One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper raised his hand and stammered out" P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman reassured him before turning to the henchmen and told them to grab the dust. Henchman 1 placed another open case on the display to the shopkeeper "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. Henchman 2 goes for another tube, he hears the muted This Will Be the Day song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword.

Henchman 2 points his sword at her back "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." ( no response) "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something !?"

He goes over here and turns around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose wearing 's motion for here to lower them.A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take. Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

He goes over here and turns around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose wearing 's motion for here to lower them.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" Henchman 2 demanded.

"Are you ... robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ooohhh …"

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby.

Henchman 1 raised his gun and yelled "Freeze!"

Outside the shop, the henchman and Ruby crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones. "Okayyy…(He turned to his remaining henchmen) Get her!"

On a nearby rooftop Jaune watches the scene unfold. "This is interesting" he said to himself. "I Probably should step in but it looks like little red had this under control. I would like to see how this turns out. Maybe little red could confirm my suspicions about Torchwicks allegiance with the woman from _**that**_ night."

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying.

She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He turned to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around… (He raised his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid.) ...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashed a red blast at Ruby, who fired at the ground and leaped over it. When she landed and looked up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. Ruby turned to the shopkeeper and asked "You okay if I go after him?" The Shopkeeper responded with a short "Uh huh".

Before Ruby could set off a voice called out " Hey!" She turned towards to voice. The voice belonged to a teen with messy blonde hair, and blue was wearing dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt. A sword was secured diagonally on his waist.A white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms. He was also wearing a pair of black shinobi sandals.

"You don't mind if I go with you do you? Oh, I'm Jaune Arc by the way." She shook her head no and introduced herself as Ruby Rose. With introductions out of the way they both set off after Torchwick.

Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby and Jaune right behind him. "Hey!" Ruby yelled causing Roman to turn around. Roman noticed Jaune by her, but said nothing. He muttered something that sounded like "Persistent".

Ruby and Jaune readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. Roman turned around and held up a red Dust gem "End of the line, Red, Blondie." He throws it out at their feet and fires at them, resulting in a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Huh?" A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby and Jaune, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As they look on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls. Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet. "The hell...?" With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda backflips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean.

The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards. Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away. Ruby looks at Glynda. "You're a Huntress!" She said with a pleading, awe-stricken face. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Jaune and Ruby are now sitting at table under a bright light in a dark room.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." "They started it!" "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back... ...And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!

'That woman that was with Torchwick was the woman from _**that**_ night. There is no way she works for Torchwick. So that means Torchwick works for her. I wonder if that woman works for the Queen that Grandpa told me of. It's possible, but I thought Gabriel killed her to end the war. Dammit! Why did Grandpa leave out the most important bit! Hold on. Oh Shit! She's looking at me! I haven't been listening to a word she said, i'm totally gonna die.'

"Young man, have you been listening to me?" 'Oh shit she's gonna kill me.' "What would you say if I told you I wasn't listening?" Jaune asked cautiously. 'Oh god why did I say that.' " *Sigh* normally I would scold you, but not tonight." "Sooo… why exactly am I here?" Jaune said, trying to feign ignorance. It worked.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent back home… with a pat on the back… and a slap on the wrist."

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet both of you." She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby and Jaune can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

The man leaned in to look at her face "Ruby Rose… you… have silver eyes" The man told Ruby.

The man then looked at Jaune "And you Jaune… Arc you look like your father. Or would you rather call you by your actual last name ." Glynda gasped twice, once when Ozpin said Jaune's last name was Arc, the second being Jaune's actual last name being Uchiha.

Ruby sat in her seat not knowing why the Huntress from earlier gasped at Jaune's last name, and why Jaune lied about his last name. She didn't know about what happened to the Arcs nor did she know of the Uchiha.

Jaune narrowed his eyes in suspicion. How had this man figured out his real name? Could he have known of the name change the Uchiha had? But how could he know about that. Only members of the clan knew about their name change. Unless someone from the clan told him. But why would someone from the clan the man before him. Unless… yes that was it! The man knew of the name change because someone from the clan trusted the man before him. That meant whoever told him trusted the man with his life. So that meant this man could be trusted, that was good.

"Who told you?" Jaune asked him. "The only way you would know about the Uchiha Clan's name change would be if someone from the clan told you, so who was it?"

"Straight to the point huh? That's something you have in common with your father. Whenever he would ask someone anything he would skip straight to the point."

"So it was my dad who told you, I should have known."

Ozpin turned back to Ruby. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He said, gesturing to the tablet Glynda was holding, showing Ruby's fighting.

Ruby stuttered a little but. "S-Signal Academy" "They taught you how to one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" "Well one teacher in particular." "I see…"

He put the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…" Ruby mumbles through her full mouth "Oh! That's my uncle!"

She then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She proceeded to make some karate-style poses and noises.

"So I've noticed." He placed his cup on the table and he leaned in, then sits down opposite Ruby. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." "You want to slay monsters?" He asked her. "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She behan talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!"

She giggles. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" She flipped out at the last part, and stared at the two with a wide, crazy smile.

Glynda and Ozpin study them . "Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked them. Before Jaune could respond Ruby cut him off. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ozpin smiled "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby and Jaune chorused. "Do you both want to come to my school?" He asked them.

"More than anything." Ruby said quickly. " Of course" Jaune replied. Ozpin exchanged glances with Glynda, who showed her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turned back to Ruby and Jaune.

"Well, okay." Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Jaune just smiled.

Jaune picked a seat in the corner of the airship the beacon. He sat in the corner and looked at everyone else that was on the airship. He wondered where Ruby was. The people that stood out to him on the ship was a girl wearing a black bow reading a book, a girl who almost blinded him with the bright white clothing she was wearing, a boy with a magenta streak in his hair sitting next to an overly hyper girl with orange hair. The last person that stood out had red hair and green eyes, he didn't know why but she looked familiar. Maybe he saw her on a cereal box, he wasn't to sure.

He found Ruby, well the only reason he noticed her was because of the commotion her and a fellow blonde were making.

Yang Xiao Long tackled her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby said gasping. Yang released her sister. "But I'm so proud of you!" "Really Sis, it was nothing." "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" "Of course I'm excited... I just... she sighed "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Yang gave her sister a one-armed hug. "But you are special."

The girls' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mugshot. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." Cyril, the news anchor said. The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of Faunus demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" "Who's that?" Yang asked her sister. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." "Oh." "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram disappeared. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby and other students look through the glass walls at the town below. "I guess home isn't too far after all!" "Beacon's our home, now."

Jaune, who heard the entire conversation, smiled at the last statement.

'I guess Beacon is my home now as well. I wonder what will happen in the future. Only time will tell, but with people like Ruby around there won't be any dull moments.'

 **Chapter 2 was a fun chapter to write, I don't know why. I already know later chapters that take place in Volumes 3 and 4 will be really fun to do.**

 **Something that I forgot to mention in the first chapter was Chakra and Aura. Over the years the Uchiha Clan lost the ability the use Chakra, but learned that Chakra had been replaced with Aura.**

 **So basically any Jutsu or Sharingan technique uses Aura instead of Chakra. The Yata Mirror can still block any attack that uses the elements. It adapted to the Elemental attack of Remnant. For example if any type of dust is used on the Yata Mirror, it can block it. Any Elemental Semblance can be blocked by the Yata Mirror.**

 **The people that know of the Uchiha Clan name change are Jaune, Ozpin, and Salem and her faction. Ozpin hasn't told his group of it simply because it isn't his secret to share. Qrow had heard mant rumors about the Uchiha Clan possibly changing their name from bars he visits on his may or may not know, but I won't say if she does or not.**


	3. The Shining Beacon

Chapter 3

The Shining Beacon

Several ships carrying students docked at the entrance of the school. As soon as one landed, Jaune Arc emerges and took in his surroundings, and was impressed.

Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school. Ruby and Yang took in the entirety of Beacon and said at the same time. "Wow ..."

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said.

Ruby startled fangirling over all of the weapons she saw. "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a four sword!" She tries to get closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

'' Just weapons '? They're an extension of ourselves! Oh, they're so cool!'

"Well, why can not you swoon over your own weapon? Are not you happy with it?"

"I'm really happy with Crescent Rose!" I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better ... "

Yang playfully pushed her sister's hood down over her face "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby took off her hood . "But ... why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well ..." In a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up." Kay, see you, bye! "

Ruby : "What where are you going?" "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? She stopped for a moment, still reeling "I do not know what I'm doing ..."

Ruby falls backwards into a baggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her.

"What are you doing ?!" A voice demanded.

Ruby gets up on her hands "Uh, sorry!"

"Sorry ?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

Ruby held up a case "Uuhhh ..."

"Give me that!" She snatched the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding content "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh ..."

"What are you, brain-dead?" She said,holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case. " Dust ! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I ... I know ..." Ruby starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself ?!"

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.

Weiss , is now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said apologetic and embarrassed.

"Ugh, you complete dolt ! What are you doing here? Are you not a little young to attend Beacon?"

"Well, II ..."

"This is not your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters , so ... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said, finally fed up.

Blake saw this as the perfect time to enter the conversation. "It's heiress, actually." Ruby and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled smugly "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company is infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss got angry again and Ruby chuckles. "Wha how dare you- The nerve of ... Ugh!" She gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

Ruby called out to the storming Weiss, still sorry "I promise I'll make this up to you!" ( Sighs ) "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day ... So, what's ..." She turned to thank Blake ,but sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back "Welcome to Beacon. .. " She stays this way until a shadow comes over here

She looked at the person standing over her and recognized him as Jaune. He held his hand out to help her back up. "Having a bad day already Ruby?" He asks her, his hand still held out.

She grabbed his hand stood up. "Yeah…" The two walk off.

Beacon inside the walls is filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jaune are walking.

"So, Ruby how did that explosion from earlier happen?" Jaune asked her. "Yang left me hanging and I fell into that crabby girls luggage. I was dizzy and she started shaking the dust vials and they made me sneeze and we exploded."

"Geez i've heard of bad first day, but yours takes the cake for the worst. I mean seriously what is your luck. In your first day here you already ran into a spoiled heiress." An awkward silence fell around the two.

"So… I got this thing!" She pulled out Crescent Rose and stabbed it into the ground.

" Is that a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe?"

Ruby smiled and replied with "Yep" putting emphasis on the p.

"So what've you got?" Ruby excitingly asked. She had seen his sword earlier when she meet him when they both went after Torchwick. He had never drawn it so she wondered what it could do.

Jaune smiled, he knew Ruby would ask about his sword. He had just watched her fangirl over every weapon she saw with they stepped out of the airship. He grabbed the Kusanagi from its place under his rope belt and unsheathed it. The blade looked very sharp, and sunlight reflected off it.

"This is my sword, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. It doesn't change into anything like your Crescent Rose, but that doesn't mean it's weak, far from it. If I channel lightning through it its sharpness increases greatly through high-frequency vibrations, as well as increasing its cutting range. It also allows me to cut through nearly anything."

Ruby's eyes widened as she thought of all the possible things he could do with his sword. She then proceeded to fangirl over what Jaune could do with his sword.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." "Wait - you made that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in a war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" She laughed "Well, I like it!"

Ruby and Jaune continued to walk, then Ruby stopped and turned to Jaune. "Do you know where we're going?" "I'm not gonna lie, I have no clue where we're going."

Ruby and Jaune entered Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, that was filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice.

Yang started waving at Ruby. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Ruby looked at Jaune" Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" She said as she left to join her sister.

"Now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" He walked off to reveal Pyrrha standing behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away. Her eyes were drawn to his sword. She saw the Uchiha Clan symbol on it and her eyes widened.

Yang crossed her arms. "How's your first day going, little sister?" "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" "Yikes! Meltdown already?" "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

Yang smiled broadly "Are you being sarcastic?" Ruby scoffed, she didn't notice Weiss next to her. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" Ruby quickly jumped into her sister's arms "Oh, God, it's happening again!" "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" "Oh, my God, you really exploded…" "It was an accident." She replied, getting out of her sister's arms. "It was an accident!"

Weiss held up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby. "What's this?" Weiss started listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uuhhh...?" "You really wanna start making things up to me?" "Absolutely?" Weiss handed the pamphlet to Ruby. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby put the pamphlet away "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby held out her hand and cleared her throat "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Weiss , seemingly enthusiastic said "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!"

"Wow, really?!" Weiss ,dead silence under her glare said "No." The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The students whisper among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda stepped up to talk as Ozpin leaves. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." "It's almost like he wasn't even there." Jaune thought something among the same lines. He then approached Weiss from the side, and in an attempt to annoy her mad said "I'm a natural blond, you know!" Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation. His plan worked.

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed. "It's like a big slumber party!" "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said without looking up.

"I know I do!" She purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, wearing only grey sweatpants, showing off his toned upper body. Jaune walked off to find a spot to put his sleeping bag. She returned her attention to Ruby "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." "Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang was knocked back as a pillow was launched at her face "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's nice, _and hot_ " she whispered that last bit to herself. "There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…" "There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" She was hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

The two sisters notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book. "That girl…" "You know her?" "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." "Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go. "Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…" She smiles, embarrassed "Actually, you can just call me Ruby." Blake statered reading her book "Okay."

Yang whispers to Ruby "What are you doing?" Ruby whispered back "I don't know - help me!" "So... What's your name?" Blake sighed as she's distracted yet again "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" "Thanks!" Blake said, irritated. "It goes great with your... pajamas!" "Right…" Ruby laughs uncomfortably. "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Ruby and Yang stand there "That I will continue to read." Ruby and Yang continue standing "As soon as you leave!" "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said.

"What's it about?" Blake was surprised "Huh?" "Your book. Does it have a name?" "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang said sarcastically. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Blake laughs a little "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Her smile turns into a frown "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugs Ruby into the air.

Ruby starts kicking out "Cut it out!" The forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars. Blake laughs slightly "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

Weiss storms onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss and Yang, at the sight of each other say "Oh, not you again!" "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" "Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!" "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" "She's a hazard to my health!" Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out, filling the entire room in darkness.

Jaune was glad he decided to stay out of the confrontation. He was simply too tired to join in. He watched the mini fight going on, and saw Blake reach for her candle and blew it out, filling the entire room with darkness and ending the fight keeping him from falling asleep. He soon fell asleep, tired from the not so long, not so grueling day.


End file.
